The present invention relates in general to equipment for detecting the presence of vehicles, and in particular to a new and useful non-contact system which is capable of sophisticated sensing and signal processing capacity while utilizing minimal energy.
The need often arises in remote areas to detect the presence of vehicles. Accurate detection of vehicles is utilized for various functions such as to activate the fusing of mines in hostile areas, vehicle counting, surveillance and intrusion detection.
In remote areas where power is limited, it becomes increasingly difficult to provide sufficiently sophisticated equipment which is capable of distinguishing between potentially hostile vehicles and other moving objects or noise producing objects such as wild life, air craft flying over an area, natural occurrences such as thunder and other distractions.